The present disclosure relates to mounting assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly that can be used in blind installation situations.
The need for blind installation of components, including mounting hardware such as fasteners, can occur in many industries and in many applications. The need arises in the aerospace industry, as that industry places particular emphasis on the reduction of component size and weight in addition to tight clearances where a blind installation and fastening is necessary.